Remnants DooM Canceled
by Viirtax Skannus
Summary: The Slayer finds an empty realm of Hell and finds a strange rift within it, It walks through it and finds Itself in a whole different place. Find out what happens when the Slayer meets Grimm and some of our favorite cast of jackasses. I am terrible at fight scenes you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own DooM or RWBY, they are owned by Bethesda/Id Software and Rooster Teeth

Italicized It = Slayer

The sound of heavy footsteps can be heard throughout all of Hell as the Slayer walked at a slow pace of forty mph, the Slayer hasn't seen any Demons for days it was honestly really fucking confusing, usually whenever the Slayer entered a new realm of Hell, _It _was met with a whole fuckton of Demons. The Slayer made _Its_ way towards a small little rift, it was definitely different from the others its come across, the usual rifts are just big enough for the Slayer to fit through, they're usually a blackish red with argent energy pooling off of them, this one, however, it is big enough to fit through, but the energy and color is completely different, it's a bright light with an odd feeling, almost as if it's trying to calm down the Slayer…maybe that's the way to go? The Slayer has no idea what to do, there is nowhere else to go but in the strange rift, there are no Demons around, the Slayer hesitantly walks into the rift, and is blinded by the light, _It _looks around to see that _It's_ not in hell anymore, but in a greenfield instead, it doesn't _look_ like the Earth it left behind Eons ago, but it _feels _like Earth or more of what Earth should have felt like.

The Slayer started to walk towards, what _It_ thought, was civilization it's odd to think that _It _can say that word again, but then again, God has been hating on _It_ for a while now, making _It _the primary figure of the End of the World, or Hell on Earth as _It_ calls the event, the Slayer slowly but surely made _Its _way into a clearing, wait are those kids? What is that black scorpion thing? Eh, whatever it's definitely evil that's for sure. Seven of the kids are far away from the scorpion, but one in a red hood is pinned by a very large feather, the others are blocked by a bunch of these, the scorpion raised its stinger ready to strike, only for the stinger to disintegrate by a single punch from the Slayer, it screeched in pain, then it went silent, not from the Slayer killing it, but from it _feeling _the sheer _rage _that was pooling off of the Slayer, as well as the Demonic energy that surrounds _It_. The scorpion started to back up slowly before the Slayer rushed it and used _Its _bare hands to rip off the bone mask that protected its face, and used it as a shield to cut it in half vertically. The Slayer then turned to the girl to see that's she's quivering in fear, probably of _It_, the Slayer walked up to her and removed the feather that immobilized her, she looks at _It _in confusion, before she could say anything however they both heard another screech, they looked up to see a giant fucking bird, _It _took the feather and held it like a javelin and chucked it at the bird nailing it in the head killing it instantly.

The two got back to the group all of them put off by the Slayer, it was natural considering _It _literally gives off Demonic energy and is the embodiment of rage,

"So uh, who are you?" the one in yellow asked _It _turned to her and tried to speak, but forgot it had been Eons since _It _last had to so all that came out was a deep, gravely almost Demon like growl, then silence as the Slayer put a hand up to _Its _throat in surprise, "So I'm guessing you can't speak then huh?" the Slayer nodded at the question, "Alright well are ya huntsman?" the Slayer shook _Its _head, instead did a military salute,

"Oh are you from Atlas?" the one in white asked, the Slayer shook _Its _head again, the Slayer heard a loud growl come from within the forest, it was…familiar...oh God fucking damn it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm here to tell you that this story is unfortunately canceled, due to the fact that I'm having an indefinite writers block.**


End file.
